


The Pony

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Countries Using Human Names, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Horses, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Minor Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), Random & Short, Random Encounters, Randomness, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: When Toris isn't around to amuse him, Feliks goes to visit his next best friend--a pony.Oneshot/drabble





	The Pony

Feliks beamed as he walked around his place. Hey, it was a good day, so how could he complain? Even if Toris wasn't there, which made him pout... Someone even better was there to keep him company!

Himself!

Nah, just kidding, that'd be rude. He had his _pony._ Nothing was as good as his pony.

So anyway. Feliks walked out to the back of the house and to his backyard. His eyes lit up excitedly when he saw who he knew would be waiting for him.

"Pony!"

"Feliks." the pony said in a deep manly voice.

"What the fuck--"


End file.
